


Insidious

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: Why did Ryo keep going back to the Millenium Ring? One-shot, Yami Bakura's POV, rated M for suggestive themes, tendershipping-ish in a creepy sort of way.





	Insidious

Don’t be scared, Ryou.  I just want to talk.  How are you doing?  How’s school?

That good, huh?  You know, you’ll always be an outsider with them.  You came too late to fit in to their little world.  They’ll overlook you, ignore you, hurt you with their indifference.  I’m here for you, Ryou.  I understand you.

Maybe we should go for a walk.  You’ve been staring at the wall for too long now.  I’m worried about you, Ryou.  Let’s get some air, hmm?

You seem faint.  Have you eaten tonight?  You should let me cook for you some time.  I do a mean macaroni bake.  No?

Ah, it’s a refreshing night.  It’s good to be out under the stars.  Reminds me of my misspent youth, haha.

No, have some balls, Ryou.  Don’t keep to the streetlights.  See that path in the park, winding under those huge trees?   Take that.  Of course you can see it, silly.  Your eyes will adjust to the darkness.  Feels good to be a little scared, doesn’t it?  I caught that little flutter in your heart.

Everyone you ever loved left you, Ryou.  Your sister.  Your parents.  Your friends.  But I stayed.  I love you, Ryou.  I need you.  You’ve given me a life others wished to deny me.  Can’t you feel we’re stronger together?

Look at how beautiful the night is, Ryou.  Headlights flickering through the trees.  Pretty drunken girls stumbling around, easy prey.  I can show you how to have any one you choose, Ryou.

You feel a chill?  I suppose it is late, and there’s not much meat on you.  Let me in.  With me you won’t feel the cold.  You could walk naked across the Arctic and not tremble.  I could show you how to eat hot coals, survive a fall from fifty storeys, be the one unharmed in a sea of chaos.  Or I could take you to the heights of ecstacy with one fingertip.  Sensation is all in the mind, Ryou, and I know how to work it.

Stop shivering, Ryou.  Shoulders back, head up.  Face the world like you mean to own it.

You’re such a delicate little thing.  People won’t expect to see strength in you.  That’s their weakness, not yours.  You’re better than those herds.  You had to grow up alone and self-reliant.  But now you’ve got me to lean on, Ryou.  I’ll support you when no-one else would.

There.  Better.  Not so cold now, huh?

You’re my world, Ryou.  And I think the world of you.

Don’t let me down.

Put on the Ring.


End file.
